Mac's Christmas Present
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: sequel to "The return of Elena Grace" Fluffy...SMACKED


A/N just a lame lil christmas fic... part of my series... not much to it at all..

I own nothing

* * *

Mac and Stella were together on the couch. It was Christmas Eve and this year they were spending it alone. The usually got together with part of the team at least once over the holidays, but with Stella six months pregnant, that was just too exhausting, so they opted for a quite night at home. Mac hummed along to "White Christmas" which was playing in the background. He watched the lights from the Christmas tree light up Stella's face. It was imperative they decorate for Christmas this year. It was their first Christmas in their new house and Mac could finally return to buying the unnecessarily big Christmas Trees his family would buy when he was a child. Stella couldn't refuse him as he animatedly told her the story of the Taylor family tree competition once more. She couldn't wait until he could be like that with their child.

"Mac," she broke the silence.

"Yes dear," he replied.

"I can't wait for next Christmas," she stated. Mac laughed.

"This Christmas isn't even here yet," he chuckled.

"I know, it's just next Christmas, we'll have a baby," Stella explained. Mac knew exactly what she meant and he couldn't help but agree. Their baby would be nine months old by the following Christmas and he couldn't wait.

"It'll be exciting," Mac whispered. Stella turned in his arms.

"Do you want to know what were having?" she asked, excitement dancing in her green eyes.

"You know?" Mac was surprised.

"Well, yeah, it just kind of happened," Stella blushed. "Do you want to know?" she repeated.

"Sure," Mac smiled. Stella moved to get up. "What do you need, I'll get it," Mac stopped her. She would have sent him a peeved look, were it not Christmas Eve.

"The small silver package," Stella said, pointing under the tree. Mac stood and grabbed the present. "I was hoping you'd say you wanted to know, if not, I was going to give it to you later," Stella provided. Mac smiled and began to tear the wrapping paper. He revealed a glass picture frame that had "My little boy" etched in it. Stella had stuck in an ultrasound picture. His smile widened, if at all possible. Stella got her wish, a little boy. Yes, part of him wanted a girl, but he wanted much more for her to be happy. As long as Stella was happy and the baby was healthy he didn't care about gender.

"I'm putting this on my desk at work next week," he decided.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Stella smiled. "Are you happy?" she asked tentatively.

"Of course honey, I never thought I'd get the opportunity to have children. I thought I lost the chance when Claire died. Now that you came into my life and here we are with a baby boy on the way, I am deliriously happy and it's all thanks to you," he said, cupping her face and kissing her softly.

"I don't know if it's all my doing," Stella laughed and settled against his chest again.

The following week at work, Mac was sitting at his desk. Flack walked into the office.

"How was your Christmas?" the younger detective asked.

"It was good, yours?" Mac smiled as his eyes settled on his new picture frame.

"Oh, crazy as usual, running between both families as well as making a Christmas of our own. Maeli loved her presents, you didn't need to do that," Flack finished with a pointed look.

"It wasn't about need, it was about want, and don't worry, next year I'll have my own child to spoil," Mac laughed, his eyes falling to the picture frame once again. The action was not lost on Flack. He approached Mac's desk and removed the object of his interest.

"A little boy, I see," Flack added. Mac nodded. "How do you feel about that?" he wondered.

"Great, it was what Stella wanted, and that's all that really mattered," Mac stated.

"Well good, I'm happy for you two," Flack said before setting the frame back where it was and leaving the office. Mac let his eyes trace the letters on the frame once more. Excitement bubbled inside of him, in three months time he'd be holding his son.


End file.
